Besos de sangre
by tamara1986
Summary: Una familia dominada por leyendas de vampiros y lobos las profecías se debe de cumplir .Enemigos por naturaleza pero en sus almas están destinados a estar justos
1. Chapter 1

Besos de sangre

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

Prefacio

Una familia dominada por leyendas de vampiros y lobos las profecías se debe de cumplir .Enemigos por naturaleza pero en sus almas están destinados a estar justos

La batalla final esta por comenzar vampiros y lobos por igual preparados para todo pero lejos de esta, esta la esperanza un vampiro de cabellos color cobrizo y una loba de cabellos color chocolate

Pov bella (Cáp. 1)

Se esta por cumplir mi tiempo los 7 años están por acabar. Luego de volver a casa de mi padre en forks la profecía empieza a cumplirse

Mi nombre es Bella Swan tengo 17 años mi padre Charlie uno de los grandes lideres de la manada. Forks es una ciudad de leyendas pero no de leyendas cualquiera sino leyendas de lobos, hombres lobo se podría decir que incluso se les idolatra ya que incluso tiene una iglesia para alabarlos es algo absurdo, lo bueno es que no hay muchos creyentes exceptuando a los verdaderos a los descendientes de la manada, pero ya se cual es la verdad las leyendas son ciertas ya que yo pertenezco a estas leyendas bueno no un 100% pero si pertenezco a esta tengo la fuerza , la velocidad y el instinto pero no me transformo ya que estuve muchos años alejada de toda esta porquería mi madre Reneé me alejo de esto cuando se entero de esta verdad me alejo para no recibir este entrenamiento para ser parte de la manada pero por desgracia no un 100% ya que cada verano tenia que volver por una orden judicial que solicito mi padre. Era horrible odiaba cada ves que tenia que venir, el odioso de mi primo Jacob siempre molestando es un grandísimo idiota lo único que sabia hacer era hacer era hacerme la vida imposible diciéndome que era un impura por no ser loba en un 100%, una traidora de la raza. A mi no me importaba yo era feliz siendo humana cualquiera con dos pies izquierdos yo no era nada parecido a los de la manada todos ellos morenos incluyendo mi padre pelo negro musculosos con ojos color carbón en cambio yo solo una chica normal mi piel pálida como el mármol mis ojos color chocolate y mi cabello café con reflejos rojos bueno una chica normal y orgullosa de serlo.

Ya hace un año que vivo con Charlie ya que mi madre Reneé murió , según la investigación policial fue un accidente pero yo se la verdad fueron ellos, ellos me nesecitaban a mi y mi madre estaba de por medio, esos malditos lobos para seguir el linaje. La leyenda dice que el alfa de la manada debe concebir matrimonio cada 7 años con una esposa diferente si esta no a concebido un hijo de este y por desgracia las mujeres de la manada no hay tales exceptuado la actual esposa del alfa según ellos la ultima esperanza que les queda soy yo, maldito linaje odio este maldito linaje si yo fuese una chica normal no me tendría que casar a los 17 años en 7 meses mas esta condenada mi vida a la de un hombre al cual no amo, al cual no conozco. Mi padre no vive en la push como el resto de la manada sino en la ciudad como el resto de los humanos es policía es el jefe de la policía se encarga de tapar la porquería de la push

Bueno esa es mi triste hi1storia pero al menos tengo algo al me hace olvidarme de toda esa mierda y eso es el colegio, mañana empiezo mi ultimo año. Este es el lugar donde me olvido que existen leyendas lobos y casamientos arreglados solo soy yo Bella Swan y por ser el ultimo año espero que sea inolvidable tengo el presentimiento que así será .


	2. Chapter 2

Besos de sangre

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

Pov edward (Cáp. 2)

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 109 años bueno soy un vampiro no como cualquiera soy una vampiro vegetariano bueno no vegetariano en realidad pero no bebo sangre humana solo animal, no solo yo sino mi familia completa lleva esta dieta y esa es la razón por la cual nos han designado, bueno designado no es la palabra correcta ya que nos están obligando a realizarla, quienes nos obligan nuestros grandísimos reyes los Vulturis ( el sarcasmo es inútil) nos mandaron a esta misión por serlos que por no beber sangre humana podemos convivir con ellos sin problema

Nuestra familia debe de dirigirse a un pueblito llamado forks para realizar una investigación sobre los hijos de la luna ya que ha habido avistamiento de estos allí pero es muy raro ya que según los rumores ahí una manada pero el problema es que los hijos de la luna jamás habían trabajado unidos esa es la razón de la investigación y como nuestra familia tiene dones extraordinarios

Yo leo las mentes lo cual es bastante útil, mi hermana Alice tiene visiones del futuro, ella es una loca compulsiva por las compras, la moda y esas cosas, el gran amor de su existencia es mi otro hermano Jasper el cual tiene el don de controlar las emociones de su alrededor el es un veterano( jaja ) de las guerras de los vampiros un estratega excepcional luego queda mi hermano Emmett un ropero de tres cuerpos, musculoso por todas partes y la inteligencia de un niño de 5 años es conocido como el gran oso también esta su esposa Rosalie o Rose ella es una modelo bueno todos la ven como una diosa de la belleza yo creo que solo es una egocéntrica que se ama solo a ella misma la diferencia seria que también ama a Emmett por eso la hace una mejor persona también están mis padre como si lo fueran ellos me han cuidado desde que me convertí en vampiro al igual que a mis hermanos mi padre Carlisle es doctor y trabaja con humanos todo el tiempo y tiene un control total de su sed , también esta mi madre Esme ella es la mujer mas amorosa y amable que conozco en mi existencia ella a sido la madre comprensiva y amorosa el amor hacia mía hermanos y a mi a sido una de las razones por las cuales nos consideramos una familia

Hoy llegamos a forks y mañana será nuestro primer dia de preparatoria todos estaremos en ultimo año nosotros debemos recopilar toda la información que podamos mañana será un dia largo….


	3. Chapter 3

Besos de sangre

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

Pov Bella (Cáp. 3)

Hoy comienzan las clases y mi cabeza me va a estallar anoche tuve muchas pesadillas vi unos ojos dorados y unos colmillos toda la noche serraba los ojos y los veía

Yo se que las leyendas son ciertas pero creo que lo que soñé eran vampiros pero eran solo eso sueños ya que espero no encontrarme con uno de ellos

Aunque los ojos dorados no son de vampiros ellos tienen los ojos color borgoña

Pero hoy es un dia bueno por fin empezaban las clases a que podía olvidarme de pesadillas vampiros y la manada

Cuando llego al estacionamiento me encuentro con Ángela y Ben mis mejores amigos

hola chicos- les hablo entusiasmada ya que extrañaba a mis amigos

hola Bella – contestan los dos a la ves besándome los dos en la mejilla

¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? No supimos nada de ti en todos estos meses –dijo Ang con un tono de reproche

Lo siento ustedes saben como es charlie y la gran parte de mis vacaciones la pase en la push con el idita de mi primo que por cierto cada ves esta mas insoportable

No hay problema te entendemos – hablo Ben con un tono mas condescendiente ya que ellos conocían como mi familia se comportaban para conmigo aunque no saben las razones

En ese momento entramos donde la señora Cope y le pedimos nuestros respectivos horarios y nos fuimos a clases

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería después de la primera clase para tomar un break todo el mundo hablaba de los nuevos alumnos creo que han revolucionado el instituto de forks

De repente veo correr a Jessica hacia nosotros ya me imagino a que el ultimo chisme los nuevos alumnos…

Hola Jessica ¿como has estado? –pregunta Ang al verla seca nuestro

Bien, bien supieron lo nuevo de instituto de forks –pero claro Jessica no nos dejo responder ya que siguió hablando

Llegaron alumnos nuevos y son hermosos bueno mas que bellos, son como modelos son hijos adoptivos del nuevo doctor de la ciudad y están juntos, pero juntos como pareja

En ese momento sonó la campana para entrar a clases y Jessica nos dijo que a la hora de almuerzo nos seguiría contando todo. No entiendo como es que Jessica no se atraganta con su propia lengua me sorprende como una persona sola puede se tan chismosa

Por la cara que puso Ben creo que tiene la misma opinión que yo. Cuando entramos a clases un chico gigante se sento junto a mi realmente parecía el hermano pequeño de Hulk jaja apenas se sento a mi lado comenzó a hablar

hola chica mi nombre es Emmett y tu como te llamas

hola mi nombre es bella bueno Isabella pero todos me dicen bella

mmm…. Hueles bien

eee… ¿gracias supongo?

Tengo un hermano eterno solteron y tu podrias quitarle su inocencia que te párese

Quueeee este tipo esta realmente loco como se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de pregunta que vergüenza ya que todos los de la clase estaban escuchan y nos observaban

Y de repente comenzó a carcajearse a boca abierta mientras todos lo miraba como si fuese un loco


	4. Chapter 4

Besos de sangre

* * *

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

* * *

Pov Edward (Cáp. 4)

Primer dia de clases fuimos todos en mi volvo hacia el instituto de forks creo que ahora empieza el calvario, realmente los pensamientos de los adolescentes es algo irritante cuando…

¿Por qué esa cara hermanito? – pregunta Alice observando mi cara de pocos amigos

Los pensamientos adolescentes son irritantes – contesto irritado ya

Yo creo que al pequeño Eddy le hace falta una novia para que deje de ser tan enojon –dice mi hermano Emmett y sus comentarios fuera de lugar mientras mis hermanos se ríen disimuladamente

En ese momento se escucha un grito imperceptible para los humanos, cuando veo de donde proviene; es Alice, más rápido que cualquier humano jasper estaba ya a su lado

¿que es lo que susuede? Pregunta un muy preocupado Jasper

Yo trate de ver su mente pero lo único que vi fue una nube blanca que nublo todo

¡Alice! ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto preocupado

Cuando Emmett dijo que nesecitabas una novia trate de ver el futuro de alguno de nosotros pero solo veo una nube blanca- dijo muy preocupada

¿Que será lo que lo produjo? ¿Serán los licántropos?- pregunto Rose

No lo creo los e visto antes, esto es algo diferente – contesto Alice

¿Que hacemos? las clases están por comenzar- dijo Rose

Debemos de actuar normal y Edward deberá de encargarse de revisar la mente de lo máximo de personas para asegurarnos de que todo este bien – dijo Jasper vi como las estrategia de formaba inmediatamente en su mente

Creo que tienes razón, debemos de ver todos los espacios vacíos que ahora nos deja las visiones de Alice

en ese momento sonó el timbre y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases ,el trabajo que me toco a mi es realmente irritante: escuchar a todos los estudiantes ¿Qué hermosos son? ¿De donde vienen? ¿Tendrán pareja? Repetitivo y algo más bien muy irritante, cuando salimos a break, fue mas de lo mismo se intensifico cuando se reunieron todos mis hermanos junto a mí

- cada vez que te veo, tienes mas cara de perro rabioso- dijo Emmett al verme

- claro, como tu no tienes que leer los pensamientos irritantes todo el dia- respondí yo bastante molesto

- sigo insistiendo necesitas novia para que se te quite lo amargoso- dijo Emmett mientras los demás se reían bajito

Menos mal que en ese momento sonó el timbre porque sino la poca paciencia que tenia se me agotaría con Emmett y no soy muy adepto a la violencia, sonara raro por ser un vampiro, pero es así. Decidí eliminar los pensamientos de Emmett y sus planes absurdos por obtener para mi la chica ideal, cuando entre a clases comencé a leer los pensamientos de los que estaba en clases junto a mi luego en los salones de mis hermanos y deje para lo ultimo al salón de Emmett ya que me imaginaba que el oso estaba dándose a conocer con sus chistes fomes y fuera de lugar entonces lo vi el muy &$&/()?) * #

- Tengo un hermano eterno solteron y tu podrias quitarle su inocencia ¿que te párese?

-¿ queeee? ¡¿como se te ocurre decir eso de tu propio hermano? deberías de tener un poco de respeto hacia el no lo crees

Le respondió la chica pero no podía ver su cara ni tampoco leer sus pensamientos trate de ver que era lo que estaba pensando mi hermano, pero lo único que encontré fue ver a Rose en paños menores y en poses sexis. Maldición no sabia que hacer para detener ese oso, entonces la escuche de nuevo no lograba verla con los pensamientos de los demás de la clase, pero escuche su voz hermosa como Ángeles cantando ¡rayos! ¿en que estoy pensando? debo de concentrarme

- era una broma ¿cierto? lo que dijiste de tu hermano – dijo la voz de ángel apenas en un susurro

- jiji sip era para ver tu reacción aunque definitivamente serias perfecta como novia de mi hermano sobre exageraste – dijo el oso en tono jocoso

- lo siento es que si a veces sobreactuó un poco las cosas ,eres un chico gracioso Emmett aunque por un momento me asustaste-también de manera jocosa la voz de ángel

Y así estuvieron toda la clase por lo que escuche de mi hermano su nombre es Bella y tiene una voz hipnotizarte pero lo que mas me intriga es que no puedo leer sus pensamientos (mentira lo que te interesa es conocer a la chica con esa voz) me dijo mi conciencia escuche a Emmett que irían juntos a la cafetería, se notaba que se llevaban bastante bien y eso me hacia estar celoso, aunque no sabia por que razón, apenas sonó el timbre rápidamente me dirigí a la cafetería y me encontré con mis hermanos y les conté lo que ocurrió con Emmett y la misteriosa chica, en este momento no quería ser Emmett ya que Rosalie estaba completamente celosa y en su mente solo decía que le cortaría su miembro a Emmett si llegaba a engañarla , en eso llega Emmett junto a la chica y cuando la vi me di cuenta que realmente le hace honor a su nombre es realmente hermosa hasta que Alice me dio un golpe en las costillas, me di cuenta que Emmett nos la estaba presentando.

* * *

**aqui espero que les guste espero ver comentarios si les gusta ;)**

**y gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia **


	5. Chapter 5

Besos de sangre

* * *

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer historia creada por yo espero que les guste

* * *

Pov Bella (Cáp. 5)

Después de descubrir que Emmett solo era un niño con cuerpo de hombre me divertí mucho en clase ni siquiera puse atención a esta me olvide de todo mis problemas creo que encontré un gran amigo con el aunque al principio me asusto mucho.

Íbamos caminando hacia la cafetería cuando me dijo que me presentaría a sus hermanos y su hermosa osita que es su novia Rosalie creo que para las 2 horas de clases el me contó todo sobre su familia y eso me gusto mucho aunque me hubiese encantado contarle algo de la mía pero no vale la pena hablar de algo que no tengo

Entonces los vi 4 hermosos personas frente a nosotros no sabia como describirlos hermosos era muy poca cosa comparado con ellos tenían las mismas facciones los mismos ojos color miel las diferencias serian sus cabellos la mas pequeña parecía un duende cabello oscuro corto y mechas para cualquier parte la vi y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro el rubio a su lado tenia cara de nada como si estuviese calculando todos mis movimientos la rubia tenia una cara de querer matarme u por ultimo el de cabello extraño cabello de un color cobre cuando lo vi directo a los ojos me perdí en ellos eran tan profundos como un poso sin fondo

vi cuando la pequeña con cara de duende le dio un codazo y el salto esos pequeños detalles me parecieron extraños ya que la velocidad en la cual se comunicaron fu realmente rápida si no fuese por mis instintos lobunos no lo hubiese visto creo que tendré que observar mas atentamente ya que pueden poner en peligro a la tribu **no te importa la tribu solo quieres pasar mas tiempo con el chico de cabellos de color cobre me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza**

Emmett me sento junto a su familia rayos y yo no escuche ninguno de sus nombre por estar observado al chico de cabello de color cobre no puedo seguir llamándolos por el color de sus cabellos o sus descripciones

Creo que la duende se dio cuenta de la incertidumbre en la cual me encontraba ya que me repitió sus nombres mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor la rubia que se sento junto a Emmett se llama rosalie el chico rubio Jasper el chico de cabellos bronces su nombre es Edward (hermoso nombre hermosa persona) y la pequeña duende es Alice.

- bueno bella cuéntanos algo de ti – dijo la pequeña Alice

- no se que quieren que les cuente soy una persona simple me gusta leer escuchar música no se eso mejor cuéntenme de sus vidas de seguro es mas interesante que la mía - dije aunque realmente quería saber mas de Edward pero en el momento que pensé eso también pensé la manada ellos si se llegasen a saber que tengo algún interés por estas personas correrían peligro será mejor que me aleje

Creo que los Cullen- Hale tenían una idea parecida a la mía ya que no respondieron mi pregunta tan solo se dedicaron a caviar el tema y hablar trivialidades. Sip voy a tener que alejarme de ellos

Cuando sonó el timbre para entrar a clases me fui a clase de biología iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward caminaba a mi lado asta que llegamos al salón y e profesor le informo que debía de sentarse junto a mi

* * *

**bueno aqui les va otro capitulo espero actualizar pronto**

**y muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**yyyyyy REVIWS JIIJI**


End file.
